Ice cream
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Ice cream. Dingin dan manis. Perpaduan unik tapi hampir semua orang menyukainya. Dan dikedai ice cream itu, Pemuda itu selalu mengamatinya/NaruSaku/


©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing always **Narusaku**

_**Out of Character**_

**Ice Cream**

**-AL-**

Pemuda pirang itu nampak tergesa menerobos hujan yang turun lumayan lebat sore itu. Lengan kanannya berada diatas kepala pirangnya, mencoba menghalau air hujan yang menerpa tubuhnya. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya kala melihat tempat yang ia tuju sudah didepan mata. Sedikit mempercepat langkah, pemuda itu sampai didepan pintu kaca sebuah kedai ice cream. Mendorong pintu kaca itu perlahan dengan tangan kanannya dan melangkah memasuki kedai. Senyum lebar pemilik kedai menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat sore Paman.." pemuda itu menyapa ramah. Mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam isi kedai. Nampaknya tidak ada pengunjung selain dirinya.

" Selamat sore Naruto. Kukira kamu tidak akan datang." Pemuda bernama Naruto itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan pemilik kedai. Tak mungkin ia tidak datang kemari.

Naruto melangkah menuju sebuah bangku yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempat favoritnya. Meletakkan tas kerjanya dikursi kosong sebelahnya. Sedikit mengusap wajahnya yang basah terkena hujan dengan lengan kemejanya dan menggulungnya sebatas siku.

Aneh memang. Padahal diluar sana hujan nampak asik membasahi bumi. Benar-benar tak mendukung untuk menikmati benda manis bersuhu rendah itu. Naruto pun sebenarnya bukan penggila ice cream meskipun ia suka makanan manis. Tapi ada satu alasan kenapa ia berada disana.

"Seperti biasanya kan?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Paman pemilik kedai. Mata biru pemuda itu melirik jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya. Sebentar lagi.

Bunyi pintu bergeser mengalihkan pemuda tersebut. Disana, seseorang yang menjadi alasannya rela berhujan – hujan sepulang kerja hanya untuk pergi ke kedai ice cream. Gadis manis berambut merah jambu itu telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak sebulan yang lalu saat ia tanpa sengaja datang ke kedai itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum pada pemilik kedai seperti biasanya. Melangkahkan kaki jenjang menuju bangku di dekat jendela. Naruto mengawasinya, namun saat gadis itu berjalan melewati bangkunya tanpa ia duga gadis itu menggerakkan mata hijau miliknya pada naruto. Dia menarik seulas senyum pada pemuda pirang itu untuk sesaat. Membuat kehidupan pemuda tersebut seakan terhenti saat itu juga.

Naruto tak tahu alasannya kenapa ia begitu tertarik pada gadis itu. Dia terlihat seperti halnya gadis kebanyakan pada umumnya. Tapi entah kenapa pikiran pemuda itu tak pernah luput dari sosoknya.

"Ini ice creammu Naruto." Pemuda itu sedikit terlonjak kaget saat paman pemilik kedai menyuguhkan segelas ice cream rasa lemon dimejanya.

"memperhatikannya lagi?" Naruto nampak salah tingkah tertangkap basah memandangi gadis itu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa tidak mengajaknya berkenalan?" lelaki tua itu menggoda, membuat pemuda itu semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"ah paman..aku belum berani." Pemuda itu memang belum punya cukup keberanian hanya untuk mengajak gadis itu berkenalan. Terlihat seperti seorang pengecut bukan? Tapi Naruto masih merasa cukup hanya memperhatikkan gadis itu dari tempatnya sekarang.

"kenapa? Kamu menyukainya, bukan?" wajah pemuda itu terasa menghangat mendengar ucapan paman itu. Memang, begitu terlihat ya?

Hanya lewat paman pemilik kedai, Naruto mencari tahu tentang gadis itu. Sakura. Nama gadis itu Sakura. Begitu serasi dengan dirinya yang cantik seperti bunga Sakura. Dia adalah seorang penulis, itulah sebabnya Naruto sering melihat gadis itu menerawang keluar jendala dan sesaat kemudian menuliskan sesuatu dalam buku yang selalu ia bawa.

"iya..tapi.." Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia merasa ragu.

"cobalah Naruto. Apa salahnya dicoba? mungkin dia juga tertarik padamu." Pemuda pirang itu hanya menarik nafas sejenak, melirik kembali gadis itu.

"kenapa ia suka datang kemari?" naruto kembali menatap paman pemilik kedai yang berdiri didepan mejanya. Lelaki tua itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"ya sudah. Aku sana dulu. Mau titip salam?" lelaki itu terkekeh sembari melangkah menuju bangku gadis itu. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal dibuatnya.

Pemuda pirang itu bertopang dagu, memandangi ice cream didepannya. Tangannya bergerak menyendok benda lembut tersebut. Mendorong masuk kedalam mulutnya dan melumer disana. Manis dan dingin. Perpaduan yang unik tapi terasa begitu nikmat.

Apa karena ini, gadis itu begitu suka menghabiskan waktu disini?

Paman pemilik kedai melemparkan senyum pada Naruto saat melewati mejanya seusai mengantarkan ice cream pada gadis itu. Naruto hapal ice cream yang selalu gadis itu pesan. Ice cream strawberry.

Kembali, Naruto menyendok ice creamnya yang terlihat sedikit meleleh. Meski tengah hujan tapi tetap tak mengurangi rasa enak dari benda dingin itu. Sesaat, Pemuda pirang itu menghabiskan ice cream miliknya hanya dalam beberapa suap.

Naruto kembali menatap Sakura yang tengah sibuk menulis dibuku catatannya. Kadang ia merasa penasaran apa yang gadis itu tulis dalam bukunya.

"ini untukmu.." Naruto menatap segelas ice cream baru dimejanya. Menengadah, menatap paman pemilik kedai dengan alis bertaut.

"dan ini juga untukmu..."sebuah buku lumayan tebal tergeletak disamping gelas ice creamnya. Tangan pemuda itu terjulur, meraih buku dengan cover warna kuning dan merah muda yang tampak menarik. Sebuah novel rupanya.

"apa ini paman?" Naruto meneliti cover novel tersebut. Membaca judulnya dengan seksama.

**Warm Ice Cream**

_Cinta dalam segelas ice cream_

" seseorang menitipkan itu untukmu.." Naruto semakin mengkerutkan alis bingung. Seseorang?

Mata biru itu kali ini terpaku pada nama pengarang yang tercantum dipojok kiri bawah cover tersebut. Haruno Sakura.

Pemuda itu tersentak. Sakura, bukankah itu nama gadis itu? Apa mungkin...? dan Haruno, ia seperti pernah mendengar nama marga itu. Tapi dimana?

Naruto mencoba menggali memori ingatannya yang sering lamban jika sedang dibutuhkan, pemuda itu mencoba mengingat betul nama marga tersebut.

Haruno...pemuda itu mengingatnya.

"mengingat sesuatu?"pemuda itu tanpa sadar terbangun dari duduknya, menatap sang pemilik kedai dengan mata membulat. " marga paman Haruno, bukan?" suara Naruto sedikit meninggi tanpa ia sadari. Lelaki tua itu hanya tersenyum pada naruto, membuat rasa penasaran pemuda itu bertambah besar.

Dengan ragu pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ,membiarkan mata birunya menatap kearah gadis itu. Dan ia hanya bisa melebarkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya kala melihat gadis itu tersenyum manis untuknya.

Segelas ice cream dingin menghangatkan tubuhnya.

-End-


End file.
